Blessed
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: K/O. Ororo is pregnant and Kurt has to cope with his new life as a father-to-be.


Disclaimer:  I do not own X-Men.  "Blessed" belongs to Sir Elton John.  Please review if you read this!  

_Hey you, you're a child in my head_

_You haven't walked yet_

_Your first words have yet to be said_

_But I swear you'll be blessed_

Kurt Wagner was pacing as he spoke, his hands moving expansively to emphasize every word.  The eyes of twenty students followed him as he walked from one side of the room to the other.  His native language was spilling from his mouth and he hadn't registered the confused look on ninety-percent of their faces.  Someone raised a hand.

"Yes, Kitty," asked Kurt, turning to the young girl on the first row.

"Um, you're going a little too fast," she replied hesitantly.  

Kurt blinked.  His second-year German students stared back at him.  He laughed nervously.  "Sorry," he apologized and then hopped onto the top of his desk.  

He tried to slow down his lesson, but he was too distracted.  His eyes kept flickering to the window.  After being sick for three solid weeks, Ororo had finally given into the pressure to see a doctor.  She was due to return at any moment and Kurt couldn't relax until he knew what was wrong.  They had only been married a few months; if anything happened to her, he didn't think he could go on living.

Finally, he saw her car pulling up the long driveway to the mansion.  "Class is dismissed," he stated hurriedly, teleporting to the garage before anyone could react.  He didn't care that he had let the students out twenty minutes early.  Kurt was waiting for Ororo as she parked the car next to Scott's motorcycle.

His heart sank when he saw how flushed she looked.  Ororo looked completely bomb shelled.  She didn't say a word as she stepped out of the car.  Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Ororo, what is it?  What did the doctor say?" insisted Kurt, hugging his wife tightly.  

She pulled away from him, a brilliant smile on her face.  She seemed to be glowing with an inner light.  "Kurt…I'm pregnant," she whispered.

_I know you're still just a dream_

_You eyes might be green_

_Or the bluest that I've ever seen_

_Anyway, you'll be blessed_

Kurt stared absently across the table.  He was looking straight at Scott and Logan, but he wasn't really seeing them.  His mind was racing.

"I am going to be a father," he muttered.  

"Yeah.  We know.  You've said it twenty-six times," replied Logan.

"Twenty-seven," corrected Scott.

"I am going to be a father," repeated Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief.  He glanced at the two mutants across from him.  "I think I am going to be sick."

Logan laughed heartily.  "Come on, elf.  It's not that bad."

"I have always wanted children.  I just never thought I would actually have any," stated Kurt.  Suddenly, an excited glow filled his ochre-colored eyes.  This wasn't a silly daydream.  This was real.  He was going to be a father; he and Ororo were going to have a family.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," commented Scott off-handedly.  

"Maybe its twins," teased Logan.

Kurt blanched.  

"Or triplets," added Scott with a smirk.

"_Gott in Himmel,"_ muttered the German, running his odd-shaped fingers through his wiry hair.

"Not to mention the genetic code this kid's going to inherit," commented Logan.  

Scott frowned and nudged him.  Kurt winced slightly.  He hadn't really thought about how Ororo might react to giving birth to a child with fur and a tail.  Obviously, his own mother hadn't enjoyed the experience.   

"I just hope he or she takes after Ororo when it comes to looks," joked Kurt weakly.  

"It doesn't matter what the baby looks like," stated Storm passionately as she came in and stood behind her husband.  "This is our baby.  No matter what, we will love this child, and that is what's important." 

Kurt smiled at his wife.  He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.  She returned his smile and squeezed his hand tightly.    

_And you, you'll be blessed_

_You'll have the best_

_I promise you that_

_I'll pick a star from the sky_

_Pull your name from a hat_

_I promise you that_

_I promise you that_

_Promise you that_

_You'll be blessed_

Kurt stopped short as he entered the bedroom that he shared with Ororo.  Packages, boxes, and bags littered the carpeted floor.  It was a variable ocean of baby things.  He knew he shouldn't have let her go shopping alone.  Ororo sat in the middle of their bed, idly flipping through a manual on assembling a baby crib.  Kurt teleported to her, crouching down beside her.  She looked up at him and frowned.

"Logan says he can put this together no problem," she stated, waving the booklet around.

"And you do not trust that he can put together a baby crib?" replied Kurt, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

Ororo returned his smile.  "He and Scott have been working on it all afternoon.  They refuse to look at the manual."  

From the next room Kurt could hear someone curse loudly.  He tilted his head to the side.  "I take it that it is not going well, _ja_?" he replied, his eyes darting towards the sound of Logan bellowing.

Ororo giggled and shook her head.  "Never let a man do a woman's job," she stated.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurt, his hand going to her belly which was already becoming tight.  

"Much better.  I think I'm through with the entire morning sickness deal.  From here on out its going to be swollen feet, strange cravings, and being kicked from the inside."  Ororo glanced down and placed her hands over Kurt's.  

Kurt gently stroked her stomach, murmuring German to the baby.  His wife shifted so that she was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.  He cradled Ororo as he spoke soft promises to their unborn child.

"I've thought of names," stated Ororo suddenly.  She glanced up nervously at Kurt.  "Of course, I want you to approve…"

"I am sure that you have picked the perfect names," replied Kurt.  "Tell me."

Ororo shifted before she began.  "Well, if it's a boy, I was thinking about 'Charles Scott'.  Logan agreed to it as long as he gets to be the official godfather."

Kurt grinned.  "And what if it is a baby girl?"

Ororo turned her eyes downward and studied the patterns of the quilt on their bed.  "I was thinking we could call her 'Amanda Jean'," she whispered softly.

Kurt froze.  "Are you sure 'Amanda'," he whispered.  He had already explained to her about his sister, about the illusion that Stryker had trapped him in before the assassination attempt.  He wasn't sure that naming his daughter after his first love was a prudent idea.

"She was important to you," replied Ororo, tilting her head back and meeting his eyes.  "And she is this baby's aunt."

"But…" protested Kurt.  

"Kurt, if it bothered me, I wouldn't have suggested it," she interrupted.  "I've already thought this through.  Amanda is your sister and it would be an honor to name my child after her."  Ororo snuggled closer.  "Besides, your mine now and anyone who tries to take you away had better be immune to lightening strikes."

Kurt laughed loudly as he held his wife.  He kissed her forehead and buried his face in her cloud-white hair.  Her arms went around his neck and she smiled up at him.

"I love you," whispered Ororo.

 Kurt smiled in response.  "Not as much as I love you."

_I need you before I'm too old_

_To have and to hold_

_To walk with you and watch you grow_

_And know that you're blessed_

The dining table was covered with books.  Kurt had gone out that afternoon, and with the help of Scott and Logan, had bought every book for expectant fathers that he could find within the city limits of New York City.  Now the three men where scouring their collection for anything that might be useful and didn't use too many technical terms.

"I do not think I can do this," muttered Kurt as he flipped through the 'Idiot's Guide to a First Pregnancy.'  

"You don't have it as bad as 'Ro does," replied Logan.  He flipped around the book he had been reading to show a diagram of a woman giving birth.  "How anyone could survive this is beyond me."

Scott glanced up from the article he had been reading.  "Does Ororo want you in the delivery room with her?"

Kurt felt his stomach drop.  He had not thought about that.  "I…I am not sure," he stuttered.

"Just think…all that blood, Ororo screaming that if you ever touch her again she'll fry you in a heartbeat, not to mention the needles and scalpels…"

"Shut up, Logan," interrupted Scott.

Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands.  He was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his child or if he would die of anxiety first.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Logan, picking up a book that had been set to the side.  'Baby's First Year' was printed in flowery letters on the front.

"I bought that for Ororo," replied Kurt, raking his hands through his hair.  "It has pages for journal entries and photos.  So you can write all of the important things down, like how much the baby weighs and the baby's first word.  It also has special pages for the parents to write a letter to the child before it is born, for the child to read later."

"That's so sweet it's sickening," stated Logan, grunting as he flipped through the pages.

"It also has a place for the godfather to write something."  Kurt pointed to the particular page.

Logan looked up.  "I get to write in here?"  Kurt grinned and nodded.  Logan nudged Scott.  "Hey, One-Eye, ya got a pen on ya?"

_And you, you'll be blessed_

_You'll have the best_

_I promise you that_

_I'll pick a star from the sky_

_Pull your name from a hat_

_I promise you that_

_I promise you that_

Kurt stared down at the blank page in front of him.  Ororo had already written her letter to their unborn child.  Her looping cursive ended on the page opposite of his.  Kurt felt his heart pound as he held the pen poised above the paper.  Whatever he wrote, he wanted it to be perfect.

_Dear Little One,_

_I never imagined that I would be writing a letter to you.  I never thought that you would be more than a dream.  But now I am only months away from holding you in my arms.  _

_I wish I could tell you that the world that I have helped bring you into is a wonderful place and that you will be loved by all.  But a father cannot lie to his child.  This world can be cruel and the people unkind.  No matter how bleak it may seem, you will never be alone.  And no matter how much hate there may be, you will always be loved.  Your mother and I, your godfather Logan, your "Uncle Scott," Grandpapa Charles, we are your family.  Know that we will always love you._

_It is for you that we fight.  You are the future, little one.  You are our hope.  It is my heart's desire that because of the battles that your mother and I have fought that your world will be a better place.  _

_You will be born different.  And because of that, you will be hated by some.  Remember, you are not alone.  You mother and I have lived through the same heartache.  And we will be there for you.  Together, we will give you the best that we have to offer.  You will always be our little one._

_I hope that you are as strong and as beautiful in heart as your mother.  Learn from her, for she has much to teach.  _

_With all my love,_

_Kurt Wagner_

Kurt stared down at the letter.  It probably wasn't the most eloquent but his heart had been put into it.  Carefully, he closed the book and laid it down the nightstand next to the bed.  He turned off the lamp and settled down next to Ororo, who was fast asleep.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her bulging belly.  

"Good night, little one," he whispered into the dark and then fell asleep.  

_And you, you'll be blessed_

_You'll have the best_

_I promise you that_

_I'll pick a star from the sky_

_Pull your name from a hat_

_I promise you that_

_I promise you that_

_Promise you that_

_You'll be blessed_


End file.
